Drabbles: I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Serie de drabbles, donde Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata, expresan sus sentimientos. 12vo. Kurenai&Asuma: Cuando creía que todo se ha perdido, le basto con cerrar los ojos para reencontrarse con él. Chp con Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1 Sakura&Sasuke

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

_La Canción es "I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing" y es de Aerosmith. _

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

(Podría quedarme despierto solo para escuchar tu respiración)

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

(Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes_)  
_

_While you're far away and dreaming _

(Cuando estas muy lejos soñando)

**Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansada como en esos momentos; claro como no estarlo si después de todo, era su primera misión, la primera vez que dejaba su aldea y se apartaba por tanto tiempo de su casa, no sola, porque con ella se encontraba Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Sasuke, seguramente era la persona mas fría sobre la faz de la tierra, pero en ese momento el también parecía cansado, y luchaba contra el sueño, mientras ella lo observaba. Sakura giro su vista un momento al escuchar el ronquido de Naruto, cuando regreso su vista al ojinegro, el sueño lo había vencido. **

**Sakura sonrió gratamente y descubrió que le gustaba observar por horas la pacifica respiración de Sasuke y si era posible; o es que acaso la falta de descanso en ella le afectaba; él, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendo. **

**_-"Parece que sus sueños no son tan malos, como su realidad"- _****La voz de Kakashi la saco de su estupor y volteo a verlo un tanto confundida. Pero el lo ignoro y continuo hablando. ****_–"No piensas dormir tu también"- _**

**_-"Si, en un momento mas"- _****Fue su imperceptible respuesta. **

**Porque después de todo quedarse en vela no era tan malo, como había pensado. Seguro lo haría en otras ocasiones, bien lo valía la sonrisa y rostro sin preocupaciones de su gélido ninja. **

**

* * *

**

Espero que les allá gustado este primer drabble y primer fic en ésta sección.

La canción es una de mis fav. y creo que se adapta bien como inspiración, pretendo plasmar los sentimientos no solo de Sakura, sino también de las demas mujeres; Tenten, Hinata, Ino, solo espero a la 2da estrofa de la canción.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2 Ino&Sasuke

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Ino&Sasuke**

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

(Puedo pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

_Could stay lost in this moment forever_

_(Puedo permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre)  
_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

(Cada momento que paso contigo, es un momento que atesoro)

****

**No era ninguna tonta Ino perfectamente lo sabía, algunas veces había escuchado como la gente murmuraba de ella y su quimérico amor con Sasuke.**

**Un amor que aseguraban nunca se podría dar, inclusive la propia Ino lo había llegado a pensar; con Sakura todo el tiempo a su lado, aquella pelirosa que tenía que aceptarlo era bonita, sus probabilidades habían disminuido considerablemente.**

**Pero mas allá de ella, existía un obstáculo mucho peor. La eterna indiferencia y frialdad con la que Sasuke vivía. **

**Tal vez fue esa frialdad que empleaba cada que ella se acercaba a él, frialdad que expresaba no solo con palabras, sino también con sus gestos, hicieron que perdiera en algún momento todas sus esperanzas creadas a lo largo de hace tanto tiempo. Y durante ese tiempo sufrió como nunca lo creyó posible. **

**¿Pero cuantas veces había sido capaz de ponerse de pie cada que fracasaba antes de rendirse?**

**Su sonrisa en ese momento era solo una milésima parte de su verdadera felicidad. Y las palabras de Sasuke cuando se acerco a ella con una shuriken en mano, fueron suficientes para frenar el tiempo.**

**Era solo una clase de entrenamiento, y a su lado se encontraba mas gente, pero aquello a Ino no le importo. Porque por minúsculo que fuese ese momento... en ese instante ella era la pareja de Sasuke... y ese día lo atesoraría como si él la hubiera besado.**

* * *

Gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer drabble y dejaron un review, ojala les allá gustado este nuevo.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata&Naruto

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Hinata&Naruto**

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

(Puedo pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

(Puedo permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre)

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

(Cada momento que paso contigo, es un momento que atesoro)

**Su sonrisa era muy tímida y lacónica, que le resulto difícil a Naruto distinguirla. Los dos se encontraban sentados en los columpios de un parque. **

**¿Cuántas veces Hinata, se había arrepentido por algo que no se había atrevido a hacer?.**

**Esa mañana Hinata había vagado por los alrededores por tantas horas y tan aturdida por aquella penosa pregunta que nunca vio que alguien se acercaba corriendo frente a ella, y tan solo reacciono cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella. **

_-"Hinata- chan, lo lamento, no me di cuenta" –_ **Naruto le tendió la mano e incluso aún cuando ya estaba de pie mirando al suelo, se percato como él no la había soltado.** –_"Te sucede algo, pareces triste" - _

**La joven ninja alzo espantada la mirada hasta fijarse en aquellos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que distaban abismalmente de los de ella, tan llenos de vida y alegría, mientras que los suyos eran asustadizos y vacíos. **

**Separo los labios para decir algo, aunque seguro nada saldrían de ellos. Naruto no le dio tiempo de decir nada, sonrió abiertamente y aun con su mano apretando la de ella murmuro.** –_"Vamos, nada mejor para quitarse la tristeza que un buen día de descanso y si eso no es suficiente, no hay nada que un buen ramen no pueda solucionarlo. Vamos yo invito" –_

**Y finalmente cuando el día estaba por llegar a su fin y mientras ambos se mecían distraídamente en los columpios, Naruto lo había conseguido, no fue una, fueron muchas mas, Hinata había sonreído y reído a la par de él. **

_-"Hinata, veo que ahora estas de mejor humor, te vi sonreír un par de veces" –_**La aludida volteo a verlo y él descubrió unas mejillas sonrosadas acompañadas por primera vez de una sonrisa mas. Y le pareció tan bella en ese momento que supo, que si se volviera a repetir el se perdería por siempre en ese rostro. **

**Y Hinata se pregunto, cuando sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban, si mas tarde se arrepentiría de ese día. De momento prefirío no pensar en eso, seguro no lo haría, porque comprendió que rendirse ante sus emociones no era para nada malo. **

* * *

Como vieron es la misma estrofa de Ino&Sasu, y bien no tengo un motivo acerca del porque repeti, simplemente me gusto la idea con ambas parejas :3

Reviews y demas bienvenidos o

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4 Tenten&Lee

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Tenten&Lee**

_I don´t want to close my eyes_

(No quiero cerrar los ojos)

_I don´t want to fall asleep_

(No quiero quedarme dormido)

_Cause I´d miss you baby_

(Porque te extrañaría )

_And I don´t want to miss a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme nada)

**Acababa de salir del hospital, no es que estuviera totalmente restablecida, de hecho tan solo había transcurrido una hora de cuando la llevaron en la camilla y depositaron en una cama, en una habitación sola. Cuando abrió pesadamente sus ojos, aun se sentía cansada y su cuerpo magullado que le dolía como si tuviera incrustadas mil cuchillas, le exigía a gritos reposo y un profundo sueño, pero alcanzo a escuchar desde el pasillo el correr de los médicos y el sonido de unas ruedas a toda marcha. Se quedo quieta en la cama sin hacer ruido para poder escuchar con mayor claridad lo que murmuraban afuera. **

**_-"Es una verdadera pena, tan joven y que su sueño de ser ninja se allá visto truncado por una batalla"- _**

**_-_"¿Qué había pasado¿De quien hablaban?"- se pregunto intranquila Tenten, aunque de algún modo, una punzada en el corazón le trajo la respuesta, mucho antes de que sus oídos la escucharan. **

**_-"Dos de los tres alumnos de Gai-sensei se las han visto difíciles en las peleas, pero este joven Lee, a diferencia de su compañera no podrá volver a hacer el examen"- _**

**Una nueva oleada de dolor que nada tenía que ver con los golpes recibidos recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió como por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lágrimas hasta mojar su almohada. **

**Hizo a un lado su dolor, se puso de pie y hecho a correr en dirección donde estaba ahora Lee. Escucho como algunas enfermeras trataban de detenerla pero no les hizo caso, no fue una grosería, es que en ese momento no existía para ella otra cosa que no fuera el joven recostado en la cama, con un brazo y pierna vendadas. **

**No supo en que momento se quedo sola, pero en cambió sintió una fuerte punzada cuando se sentó frente a la cama de Lee, pero desde luego eso no era nada comparado por lo que tendría que soportar él mas adelante. **

**Acarició tiernamente su rostro, Lee apenas movió los párpados, pero eso fue todo, Tenten sonrió tristemente agradecida de que aún siguiera con vida. **

**No conocía los detalles, por no decir nada de la pelea de Lee, lo último que recordaba de él era su rostro lleno de preocupación cuando ella se encontraba en la arena combatiendo contra Temari, después de eso se sumió en una profunda negrura, en un sueño intranquilo, en donde en algún momento de ese reposo estuvo a punto de perderlo. **

**Con solo pensarlo de nuevo, las lágrimas surcaron una vez mas sus mejillas. _–"Pero ahora será diferente. Te lo prometo Lee"-_Se dijo así misma mientras sostenía entre sus manos la de Lee. **

**Y de esa forma paso la mayor parte de la tarde y cuando la luz de la luna ilumino su rostro, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse exigiéndole dormir; la joven ninja meneo el rostro de un lado a otro, no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería dormir en ese momento porque podría volver a sentir su perdida, y ahora mas que nunca deseaba permanecer despierta para no perderse ni un solo gesto de la persona que era mas que un compañero de equipo para ella. **

**

* * *

**

Dedicado a todas aquellas que me habían pedido ésta pareja, personalmente me gusta mas el Tenten&Neji, pero me gusto hacer éste drabble, espero a ustedes también les allá gustado.

El próximo drabble será de Temari, por si creían que no la iba a incluir. ¡Ah! Y una vez mas gracias a todas por sus reviews.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	5. Chapter 5 Temari&Shikamaru

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Temari&Shikamaru**

_Cause even when I dream of you_

(Por que incluso cuando sueño contigo)

_The sweetest dream will never do_

(El sueño dulce nunca lo haría)

_I´d still miss you baby_

(Todavía te extrañaría)

_And I don´t want to mis a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme de nada)

**Cuando Temari salió por primera vez de su villa de la Arena, nunca había soñado que algo de aquella magnitud pudiera sucederle. **

**Era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, orgullo formado mas a base de un cruento entrenamiento y de haber nacido en el país de Arena, donde pocas veces se conocía otro sentimiento que no fuese el odio o deseo de aniquilar al oponente; que formado por conciencia propia. **

**Si bien ahora debía ser sincera con ella misma, tendría que aceptar que muchas veces había soñado con él. No con él expresamente, porque en sus sueños su físico nunca lo podía precisar al amanecer, pero en cambio sus sentimientos de amistad, confianza, y cariño la acompañaban aún despierta. **

**Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el país de la hoja, algo en su ser le dijo que era él la persona con la cual había soñado tantas veces; pero en ese momento lo ignoro o eso pretendió, quiso olvidarse de aquel ninja quejumbroso que era todo lo contrario de ella, y que a diferencia de sus sueños, no expresaba emoción alguna hacía ella. **

**De todas formas en unos cuantos días mas regresaría a su país, y lo mas probable era que no volviera a saber de él. Por eso había elegido continuar soñando con él. **

**Miro una última vez hacía el país de la hoja, el país de él y su mirada se enturbio de soledad; giro sobre si misma tratando de no experimentar ese nuevo sentimiento. Alguien sostuvo su mano y ella no pudo dar un paso mas. **

_**-"Temari, te vas así como si nada, sin despedirte de mí. Me tome la molestia de venir hasta aquí para verte una vez mas, al menos pasemos juntos este día"- **_

**Las palabras que tantas veces había soñado, por fin brotaban de la persona que tantas veces había estado junto a ella en sueños. _–"Shikamaru..."- _Murmuro sorprendida. **

_**-"Ven conozco un lugar que se te gustara"- **_

**Temari fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna y por el contrario se contento con dejarse guiar de la mano de Shikamaru, hacía un lugar que como bien lo había dicho le gustaba.**

**--------- **

**Shikamaru supo que su sueño formado hace mucho se había derrumbado tan pronto conoció a Temari. **

**Si bien recordaba, había soñado con una vida pacifica, al lado de una mujer no muy fea, no muy guapa, sin mayor complicación. **

**Pero su realidad era mucho mejor que ese sueño, mas complicada, pero sin duda mucho mejor. Porque de la mujer que se había enamorado era verdaderamente hermosa y con un carácter que auguraba le causaría algunos problemas, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle. **

**Por eso supo que debía detenerla, porque la extrañaría y sus sueños nunca podrían ser mas dulces que esa realidad. **

**--------- **

**La rubia ninja bajo su vista, al percatarse de pronto que Shikamaru se había quedado callado, creyó que estaría durmiendo; su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en las piernas de ella. Pero lo descubrió perdido en alguna de sus tantas meditaciones. **

**Le pareció tan apuesto en ese momento que no pudo evitar sonreír. Él se percato de eso y dejo a un lado sus ideas para acercar su rostro al de ella y depositar un cálido beso sobre sus labios. **

**Cuando se separaron los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Temari se fijaron en los de él, pero le basto una sonrisa para ver como ella lo imitaba; y todo porque Temari, se dio cuenta por primera vez que ni siquiera el sueño mas dulce en su país podría equiparar ese feliz momento. **

**

* * *

**

No se porque pero de pronto ellos se han convertido en una mas de mis parejas favoritas, sin duda creo que Shikamaru necesita una mujer con caracter para equilibrar la balanza, por eso Ino también se me hace buena pareja para él, quien sabe tendre que hacer algo con ellos para estar segura.

Pero por el momento el próximo drabble sera de mi pareja favorita Tenten&Neji.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y tratare de incluir las parejas que me piden )

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	6. Chapter 6 Hinata&Gaara

**I Don´t Want Miss a Thing**

**Hinata&Gaara**

Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating

_(Mintiéndote, sintiendo tu corazón latir) _

And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming

_(Y me pregunto ¿en que soñaras?) _

Wondering if it´s me what you´re seeing

_(Preguntándome si es a mí a quien vez) _

**De pronto se dieron cuenta que cualquier momento era bueno para poder estar cerca el uno del otro. **

**Y aunque ambos sabían que todo era una mentira, pretextos mal infundados con el solo propósito de poder estar aunque fuese un momento juntos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar por esa extraño y nuevo sentimiento. Lo aceptaba de buen grado aunque eso significara que ante los demás fuesen solo dos rivales. **

**Así se encontraban una vez mas, frente a frente, en medio de la arena de duelo, en uno mas de sus combates sin ganador alguno. Ambos con una defensa impenetrable. Clavando firmemente sus miradas en el cuerpo del otro. **

**Los dos ninjas con sus inexpresivos ojos. Los blancos ojos de Hinata, sin detonar aparentes sentimientos y tan inmensos como el mar, era un verdadero contraste comparándolos con los de Gaara, llenos de odio y rencor. **

**En las gradas lo único que veían los espectadores era el inició de un verdadero y apabullante combate. **

**Hinata y Gaara solo combatían con una sola idea en mente, con un solo deseo escondido en su ser. **

**Poder estar tan cercas aunque solo fuese un fugaz contacto, resultado de un combate. **

**Durante todo el combate las miradas de ambos nunca cambiaron de objetivo; verdaderos ninjas, bien capacitados, hubieran pensado tanto profesores como espectadores. Ignorando la verdad oculta de esas miradas. **

**Gaara incluso desde antes que comenzara el duelo, solo tenía una única pregunta rondando con insistencia en su mente.**

_**–"Hinata, que pasa por tu mente para que sigas aceptando combatir contra mí, conoces el resultado, si quisiera podría acabar contigo en un instante. Pero bien sabes que sería incapaz de tocarte"- **_

**Detuvo con escasos segundos su mortal técnica, tan pronto salió de sus cuestionamientos y se dio cuenta que Hinata había tropezado y caía sin defensa alguna. **

**Cayo sentada cubriéndose instintivamente con ambas manos su rostro y cerrando los ojos, temblando por dentro consiente de que el golpe propinado por Gaara sería terrible. Abrió despacio los ojos sorprendida al comprender que aquello nunca sucedió, y que al contrario se topo con el cuerpo del ninja y con su mirada clavada en ella, mirada que dejaba atrás toda señal de odio. **

**Hinata no pudo evitar un ligero sonroso cuando por su mente paso. Si en ese momento y durante todo el combate Gaara pensaba en ella, como ella lo hacía con él. **

**

* * *

**

Bien se que había adelantado un Tenten&Neji, pero como la inspiración me fallo y como Neko-chan17 y Dark Rinoa Chan, me sugirieron el Gaara&Hina, pues preferi trabajar con ellos. Creyo que la pareja si es un poco extraña pero se ven lindos juntos, ojala les allá gustado.

Pues como tarde un tanto con la actualización, todo culpa delos profesores, que pareciera que se encajan estas últimas semanas de clases, dejando el trabajo que nunca dejaron en 6 meses de esc; pero ya casi termino y podre tener mas tiempo para mis fic, y comenzar dos fics largos que tengo en mente.

Gracias a todas que dejan sus reviews a: Neo-chan17, Agata Black, Dark Rinoa Chan, Mizuru Temari, Alleka, Tenshin of Light, katsura-chan Uchina, Deraka.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	7. Chapter 7 Tenten&Neji

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Tenten&Neji**

_Then I kiss your eyes_

(Entonces beso tus ojos)

_And thank God we´re together_

(Y gracias a Dios estamos juntos)

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

(Yo solo quiero estar contigo en este momento, para siempre)

_Forever and Ever_

(Para siempre y por siempre)

**El nuevo entrenamiento de Gai-sensei, estaba por resultar ser todo un desastre, sin mencionar lo duro y tormentoso que era. **

**Tenían poco mas de una semana desde que Gai-sensei los había arrogado a lo mas profundo del bosque, para realizar pruebas de supervivencia; pero pareciera que al final de su travesia el equipo iba perdiendo, Lee se había quedado algunos metros atrás, frustrado por no poder perfeccionar una nueva técnica, se había negado a seguir adelante. Neji solo accedió cuando Lee prometió reunirse con ellos dos días después. **

**Tenten y Neji había andado casi todo el día, y para ese entonces ambos estaban exhaustos, aunque como era de esperarse el miembro del clan Hyuuga se negaba a aceptarlo, y de ser por el continuaría caminando por mas horas, pero su joven compañera parecía no aguantar mas.**

**Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol observando como la tarde transcurría frente a sus ojos y pasada una hora ambos se sobrepusieron a su canción y continuaron su marcha.**

**El cansancio de Tente había resultado ser mas del que creía. A pesar de su lento caminar el ojiblanco marchaba detrás de ella, atento a su compañera.**

**Metros mas adelante la joven ninja tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayo sobre un charco de lodo, Neji la paso de largo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la cara de asco de Tenten, para después girar sobre sus propios talones y esperarla. Pero apenas se giro, vio como Tenten se ponía de pie, pero sus piernas exhaustas no le respondieron, trastabillando hacía atrás perdiendo el equilibrio directo al borde un acantilado.**

**Neji vio atónito como ante sus ojos el delgado cuerpo de Tenten desaparecía, hecho a correr con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, alcanzando a estirar su mano y sujetando la de ella. **

**La subió con notable agilidad, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en su pecho. No supo precisar que fue lo que la había hecho perder el conocimiento, si se debió a la segura caída o al cansancio, y en realidad no le interesaba, bastante sorprendido se sentía por el accidente de su compañera que solo se limito a acariciarle el cabello y besar tímidamente en un inesperado impulsos sus ojos. **

**Tenten abrió lentamente los ojos, la noche ya había caído, pero se sorprendió al sentir una cálida presencia junto a ella, y unos brazos que aun la cuidaban celosamente. Una sutil fragancia masculina embargaba su nariz, se dio cuenta que provenía del sitio donde descansaba su cara, en ese momento salió su somnolencia. Alzo asustada su rostro al tiempo que trataba de librarse de aquel abrazo, pero fue retenida tanto por sus brazos como por la mirada de Neji.**

_**-"Como te sientes. Ibas a caer y perdiste el conocimiento, supongo que todo se debió al cansancio"-**_

**Sintió como un rubor subía por su cara. Que maravillosa ninja era, desmayándose por horas en plena misión y teniendo que ser socorrida por un compañero.**

_**-"No te preocupes por eso, es natural yo también estoy cansado. Lo que importa es que nada malo te ha pasado. Descansa otro rato"-**_

**No le sorprendió que Neji supiera lo que estaba pensando, así que prefirió hacerle caso y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento volvió a acomodarse bajo sus brazos. **

**Agradeciéndole a Dios que él fuese parte de su equipo, que fuese de Neji de quien estuviera enamorada y sobre todo agradecida de ese momento a su lado, deseando que durase mas la noche y así permanecer a su lado.**

**

* * *

**

Por fin pude hacer mi tan querido Tenten&Neji, diganme siceramente como quedo. Y si no hay mas peticiones de parejas nuevas, comenzare a repetirlas siendo Saku&Sasu la sig.

Así que muchas gracias a todas ustedes y espero verlas en el proximo drabble.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	8. Chapter 8 Hinata&Neji

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Hinata&Neji**

_I don´t want to close my eyes_

(No quiero cerrar los ojos)

_I don´t want to fall asleep_

(No quiero quedarme dormido)

_Cause I´d miss you baby_

(Porque te extrañaría )

_And I don´t want to miss a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme nada)

**Cuantos años había soñado Hinata con ese momento, con ese día. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que lo había visto. Claro como no hacerlo si ella cumplía tres años y él... bueno él se había visto condenado por culpa de ella. **

**Así lo pensaba ella, lo creyó desde ese día, cuando mas tarde escucho los gritos de dolor de Neji, y después lo había visto salir al lado de su padre, él continuaba llorando. Hinata se había ocultado detrás de un árbol y había escuchado parte de lo que significaba el sello que le habían puesto a Neji. **

**Y después habían transcurrido mas de 10 años para que ella pudiera verlo de nuevo, cierto era que con frecuencia se encontraban en la Academia, pero las miradas de odio que él le lanzaba la herían mas de lo que imaginaban. **

**Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora Neji había vuelto a ser parte de la familia Hyuuga y pasaba mas tiempo al lado de ella. Cosa que le agradaba en demasía.**

**Neji había visto tantas veces sonrojada a Hinata que ya no le sorprendía la timidez de la chica, incluso había llegado a pensar que lucía hermosa, como el día de su cumpleaños numero 3. Y ese día especialmente él la veía mas linda que siempre, habían terminado su entrenamiento, él se sentía cansado pero ella parecía tener energías de sobra, aunque lucía sudorosa y el tono carmín en sus mejillas se encendió cuando él le tomo la mano y se recostó con ella sobre el tatami. **

**Fue hasta ese momento que Hinata callo en cuenta de su cansancio físico, pero aun así no quiso descansar; prefería observar a Neji recostado, con los ojos cerrados viendo su respiración acompasada. **

**_-"¿Aun sigues pensando en el pasado, aún crees que te odio?"-_****Le pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos, ella dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa. ****_-"No lo hagas, por favor no pienses en eso nunca mas"- _**

**Acerco su mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, fijando esta vez su mirada en los ojos blancos de ella. **

**Hinata reconoció lo que su mirada significaba, sus ojos habían cambiado... ya no le mostraban odio, ahora podía leer otra cosa en ellos. **

**_-"Descuida ya no lo hago"- _**

**Cuando el aparto su mano de ella, Hinata se recostó a su lado. Ambos pasaron de esa forma lo que restaba de la noche, incapaces de dormir, tan solo pensando en el otro y en lo bien que se sentía esa cercanía. **

* * *

Bien aquí de vuelta con otro mas. 

_NejiTen:_ gracias por sus reviews y ten por seguro que escribiré mas de Neji y Tenten, igual es mi pareja fav. Y espero poder hacer un fic mas largo de ellos dos.

_Saita:_ que bien que te allá gustado, y si Neji y Tenten es una de las mejores parejas.

_Neko-chan17:_ Hola, gracias por tu review, y enserio prefríes el Saku&Naru, bueno tratare de pensar en algo con ellos. XD

_Katsura-chan Uchina:_ un Neji&Hinata como me lo pediste, y el sig si sera SasuSaku.

_Shi:_ Pues ahora que lo dices, si es algo extraño esta pareja, pero a mí también me gustan como se ven juntos, podría ser una relación linda, si no estuviera Tenten como mi fav y si no fueran tan cercanos. Pero escribiré otro mas con ellos. Gracias.

_Alleka:_ Woaa, si que las parejas son raras, pero me gusta como suenan, en especial el Tenten&Itachi, y desde que leí tu review se me ocurrió una idea para ellos, espero que cuando la veas te guste como hasta ahora.

_Alega no hyuga:_ Neji&Hina, cumplido, y el ino&Gaara ok lo tendré en la lista. Gracias por todo.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura&Sasuke

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Sakura&Sasuke**

_Cause even when I dream of you_

(Por que incluso cuando sueño contigo)

_The sweetest dream will never do_

(El sueño dulce nunca lo haría)

_I´d still miss you baby_

(Todavía te extrañaría)

_And I don´t want to mis a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme de nada)

_**-"En que piensas"-**_

**La voz desinteresada de Sasuke Uchiha, había sacado de sus cavilaciones a Sakura. No se había dado cuenta que hace tiempo habían estado caminado juntos, uno al lado del otro; pero en algún momento ella había preferido perderse en sus sueños e imaginación a continuar en esa situación tan incomoda. **

**Escucho de nuevo la misma pregunta y cuando giro en dirección al ojinegro, descubrió asombrada que él, por primera vez la miraba con interés.**

**_-"En nada..bueno en muchas cosas; no se como explicarlo... pero... hmm. Sasuke algunas veces haz soñado con la misma persona una y otra vez, pero de un modo diferente a como es en realidad?"-_ Su pregunta fue algo torpe, pero desde luego no pensaba confesarle que había estado imaginando otra situación con él.**

**El poseedor del sharingan la miro unos minutos confundido, para después responder totalmente serio._ –"Claro he pensado en el bastardo de mi hermano, en como matarlo..."-_**

**No pudo evitar que en su rostro se notara la decepción al escuchar esa respuesta, suspiro resignada y continuo caminando, tratando de ignorarlo. Verdaderamente Sasuke era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, o simplemente era su singular modo de despacharla. Supo que el se había quedado atrás, y aunque se sentía enojada con él, giro sobre sus talones para esperarlo.**

**Cuando se giro se encontró de frente con él y con dos conos de helado, Sasuke le tendió uno con cierto temblor. Ella lo tomo incrédula, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño mas. Miró primero el helado y después lo miró a él.**

**Y vio que el hacia un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír, por mostrarse mas amable con ella y hacerle saber que los Uchiha no solo eran unos demonios, que también podían llegar a querer. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y trato de murmurar algo.**

_**-"Sakura, sobre tu pregunta, hay otra persona en la cual he soñado últimamente..."-**_

**_-"Sasuke no piensas probar tu helado, el de arroz es mi favorito gracias"-_ Comprendió las dificultades de él para hablar y aunque le hubiera gustado dejarlo terminar, con lo que hizo era suficiente para ella. **

**Sakura lo vio una vez mas sonreír y probar el dichoso helado; descubriendo lo bien que lucía incluso cuando un poco del helado quedo en su mejilla. No pudo reprimir una risa al ver su cara y darse cuenta que nunca antes había soñado una escena como aquella. **

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	10. Chapter 10 InoSasuke

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Ino&Sasuke**

_I don't want miss one smile_

(No quiero perderme una sonrisa)_  
_

_I don't want miss one kiss_

(No quiero perderme un beso)_  
_

_I just wanna be with you_

(Solo quiero estar contigo)_  
_

_Right here with you, just like this_

(Justo aquí contigo, como ahora)

**Si las admiradoras de Sasuke tenían que ser sinceras¿quién de ellas, deseaba perderse el momento en que su Uchiha sonriera, o porque no les regalara un beso?. Seguramente nadie. **

**Y la joven kunoichi Ino Yamanaka no era la excepción, tal vez esa era la razón por la que constantemente procuraba estar cerca de él. Y como era de esperarse, ninguna de las dos cosas habían pasado. **

**_-"Sasuke-kun"- _No sabía muy bien el motivo que la había impulsado a ir a su casa, pero ahora que estaba ahí ya no había marcha atrás. O si la había, toda duda se desvaneció cuando encontró la casa completamente sola. **

**Se atrevió a revisar los demás cuartos, sabía que no era lo correcto pero no podía evitar asomar el rostro cada que corría un poco las puertas. Finalmente se asomo en la última de ellas, era una sala de entrenamiento, con un enorme tatami, sobre las paredes colgaban algunas shurikens y armas y al fondo había un discreto altar, y dándole la espalda a Ino se encontraba él.**

_**-"Sasuke-kun"-**_

**Se atrevió a pronunciar de nuevo, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacía él. Tuvo la indiscreción de posar su mano sobre su hombro, y al ínstate sintió como sus manos se cerraban alrededor de su cuello como dos fuertes garras, y la estrellaban sobre el suelo.**

**Los ojos de la ninja se abrieron de par en par sorprendida por la reacción violenta de Sasuke, pero sobre todo por lo que veía en sus ojos negros. A diferencia de sus actos en ellos se leía un inmenso sufrimiento y dolor. **

**Ino comenzó a lagrimear y puso sus manos sobre las de él, tratando de safarse. Él sintió el cálido contacto de sus suaves manos, observo su rostro preocupado, y la fuerza que ejercía sobre el cuello de la chica desapareció. Se quito de encima de ella y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de serenarse... tratando de disipar la imagen de sus padres muertos a manos de su hermano. Se sorprendío que a pesar del tiempo aun continuara afectándole de esa manera... doliéndole como el primer día. **

**Sintió sobre él los brazos de Ino rodeándolo, abrazándolo y escucho como le murmuraba con voz cálida. _–"Descuida Sasuke todo estará bien"-_**

**Y esas simples palabras junto el calor de ella, bastaron para romper su coraza, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ino y por primera dejo que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Deseando permanecer de ese modo con ella, el tiempo que fuese necesario para olvidar su dolor. **

**Sin duda deseaba lo mismo que Ino. **

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	11. Chapter 11 Tenten&Itachi

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Tenten&Itachi**

_I just want to hold you close_

(Solo quiero tenerte cerca)

_Feel you heart so close to mine_

(Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío)

_And just stay here in this moment_

(Y solo estar aquí en este momento)

_For all the rest of time_

(Por todo el resto del tiempo)

**Apenas recibió la noticia Tenten salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Sabía que era una estupidez salir de esa manera detrás de un hombre que seguramente ni sabía de su existencia. Pero no podía ir en contra de lo que su corazón había comenzado a sentir por el mayor de los Uchiha.**

**Mientras avanzaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, recordó brevemente como lo había conocido. Ella se encontraba entrenando y sintió como alguien pasaba cerca de donde ella estaba, lo espío por un momento y creyó que se trataba de Sasuke, pero cuando el hombre giro hacía donde ella se ocultaba, quedo poco menos anonadada por lo que representaba el sujeto.**

**Tenía pocas memorias y en realidad hasta ese momento no le había interesado conocer la historia de los Uchihas, pero en cuanto miro a Itachi supo quien era, y como era visto en Konoha. **

**Transcurrieron algunos días mas y parecía que uno de los jinetes del Apocalipsis estaba sobre su aldea; aunque para Tenten solo se trataba de Itachi. Solo había platicado una vez con él, a pesar de las advertencias se atrevió a acercarse a él, y como era de esperarse, se figuro que había estado hablando con una pared, eso hasta que vio como la comisura de sus labios se curvaban.**

**_-"Itachi-sama"- _Alcanso a gritarle cuando solo veía como su túnica se agitaba. _–"Te marchas así, sin despedirte de mí. ¿Piensas regresar algún día?"-_**

**_-"Olvídalo niña, esta villa ya no me pertenece, perdí todo cuanto tenía y no soy bienvenido, así que adiós"- _Giro hacía donde Tenten estaba y descubrió asombrado que ella caminaba hacía él. **

**_-"Itachi-sama, se lo que paso, pero creo sinceramente que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por motivos ajenos a tu egoísmo. No estoy defiendo lo que hiciste pero tampoco apruebo lo que han hecho contigo, se que Sasuke no es el único que ha sufrido. Tu lo haz hecho...lo se, lo veo en tus ojos"- _Tenía sus manos entrecruzadas y la mirada fija en el suelo, y sus palabras sinceras llegaron hasta Itachi.**

**_-"Tenten-chan, enserio que gustaría que me quedara en la aldea"- _un tímido movimiento de cabeza de Tenten le basto para comprender su respuesta. **

**Aunque nunca lo había, porque el se creía ser un hombre frío y que no podría albergar en su ser otro sentimiento que no fuese de odio, rodeo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la kunoichi, deslizo cariñosamente sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, y murmuro sobre su oido.**

_**-"Pequeña te prometo que volveré algún día. Aun debo dejar en orden algunos asuntos, y no pensaba regresar nunca mas, pero tu me has dado nuevos motivos para hacerlo. Te lo prometo"-**_

**Tenten supo que las palabras de Itachi eran sinceras, y con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de él podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Le hubiera gustado permanecer de esa forma mas tiempo. Pero cuando Itachi sin dejar de mostrarse gentil, la aparto y beso tímidamente su mejilla, para después desaparecer entre los árboles.**

**Supo que lo único que le restaba era aguardar paciente el regreso de Uchiha Itachi. **

* * *

Gracias como siempre a todas aquellas que me dejan su comentario. Y veo que hay muchas parejas, pero por desgracia la canción esta por terminar, así que las parejas que creo que pondre son las que algunas de ustedes me han pedido mas de una vez: Sakura&Naruto, Ino&Shikamaru, también me gusta Kurenai así que tal vez la incluye, Lee&Sakura, y si aun queda alguna estrofa mas creo que será con Gaara. 

Por lo pronto aquí esta un Tenten&Itachi, que me habían pedido, espero que les allá gustado. Nos vemos.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	12. Chapter 12 Kurenai&Asuma

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

**Kurenai&Asuma**

* * *

Drabble con Spoiler del chp 328

* * *

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

**Dejó escapar un último sollozo, pasaba de la media noche pero aún no lograba serenarse. Hacía poco que Ino se había ido, cuando lo hizo, Kurenai le sonriso lánguidamente, después de eso el tan inminente llanto comenzó a fluir en todo su esplendor. **

**Por primera vez tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos, estaba segura que si lo hacía la imagen de Asuma sin vida se revelaría ante ella tal y como lo vieran Shikamaru y compañía. Sollozo con mas fuerza al pensar en eso.**

**Su frágil cuerpo aún no aceptaba la perdida del calor que el cuerpo del hombre le brindaba cada noche. Al recordarlo un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, supo que esa noche sería la primera de muchas en las que no podría dormir. Porque en ese momento ni siquiera sentía esa necesidad.**

**No quería hacer nada, porque fuese lo que fuese lo recordaba y le extrañaba. **

**¿En que momento lo había perdido?**

**Creyó que era incapaz de albergar tanto dolor en su interior, pero la muerte de Asuma la había devastado. **

_**-"No es una flor hermosa"-**_

_**-"Tu lo crees"-**_

_**-"Claro que lo creo. Hermosa como tus ojos, como tus labios, como tú"-**_

**Instintivamente Yuhi se llevo sus dedos a sus labios. Aquel recuerdo se había colado entre su dolor, y solo había logrado acrecentarlo. Esa pequeña charla fue durante su primera cita, Asuma había estado mirando una flor, y una vez que la comparo con ella beso sus labios.**

**Ahora que lo recordaba, aquello lo había dicho por el color de la flor: roja... como sus ojos, como sus labios... Como la sangre que había cubierto su cuerpo.**

**Abrazó aun con mas fuerza la almohada que estrechaba y recostó su rostro, aspirando el dulce aroma que aun perduraba y que le pertenecía a él. Su corazón se encogió de dolor... Le extrañaría como nada en el mundo, como no hacerlo si era el hombre que continuaba amando... Pero nunca le olvidaría, continuaría en su corazón y en sus recuerdos.**

**Quiso cerrar sus ojos...y cuando lo hizo su suave sonrisa se hizo presente en ella. **

**Después de todo no todo había muerto con él. **

* * *

Creo que aquí terminan estos drabbles, es que la canción ahí termina XD. No me maten, se que aun quedaban muchas parejas, que no fue mi culpa lo juro.

Posiblemente en un futuro me dedique a hacer mas drabbles, pero sin canción ya, para que duren mas .

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a todas ustedes que me dejaron uno o mas rw, que bien que mi trabajo les haya agradado.

_Gabe Logan, AgataBlack, Dekara, Carol.Anahi, Katsura-Chan Uchina, Tati-chan, Krishi Uchiha, Alleka, Tenshi of Light, Temari, Mizuru Temari, Dark Rinoa Chan, neko-chan17, Alega Nara, Shi, Saita, NejiTen, Phinata7, Bê, Nalshay-chan, Nejilovetenten y Dolce-Saito_.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
